(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derived microorganisms and to a method for producing the derived microorganisms which contain foreign DNA encoding for nisin production. In particular, the present invention relates to derived bacteria containing foreign DNA encoding for nisin production.
(2) Prior Art